Static Waves
by PrettyLittleCapitolSwiftie33
Summary: Song Fic. Static Waves - Andrew Belle. I decided to write a song fic about what happens after Spencer discovers Toby's A and she shuts him out for a while, then finds out he's only trying to help the girls by being on the A Team. Oneshot. AU. Told mostly from Toby's POV, but sometimes Spencer's. Enjoy, R&R!


**A/N.** Hey guys! I decided to write a song fic about what happens after Spencer discovers Toby's A and she shuts him out for a while, then finds out he's only trying to help the girls by being on the A Team. This will be a oneshot. AU. The A Team killed Maya to hurt Emily and because she knew who was on the A Team and she was about to tell Emily. Landon (Lindon? I don't know) never existed. (Won't tell you how Spencer finds out, leave that to your imagination. ;D)Happens in the summer between graduation and freshman year of college, and Spencer has her own apartment. The song is **Static Waves **by Andrew Belle_. _The song kind of has two points of view, so the story will be told mostly from Toby's POV, but sometimes Spencer's. Enjoy, R&R!

* * *

_Toby's POV_

_I count the steps from where I am to where I started _

_I tap my feet and close the door to your apartment _

_And I know you're never gonna understand._

Toby found his way over to Spencer's new apartment, which she had moved into after graduation from high school. It was in the newest complex of Rosewood, and it was only a summer rental until she went to UPenn and lived in the dorms. Of course, these were only things that Toby could know by being A, seeing as she discovered this dark secret about him right before graduation and they hadn't spoken since.

He took the elevator up to her floor and walked down the hall.

"Okay, 2S. Here goes nothing." (**A/N: **See what I did there? S is the 14th letter of the alphabet and her floor is 2. 214? Oh, well. Maybe that was too complicated.) Toby took the spare key form under her doormat, which he had used plenty of times to get into her apartment as A. But today he was just Toby, come to apologize to his girlfriend. Or were they no longer a couple? Neither of them really knew.

Knowing Spencer was a clean freak, Toby took his shoes off as soon as he came into the door. He sat down on the couch and waited for Spencer to come home. Soon she walked in the door.

* * *

_Too late for you to stop and think, too late to mention_

_I make a move and spill my drink to break the tension_

_And I know you're never gonna understand._

Spencer shut the door and turned around, oblivious to Toby sitting politely on her couch, waiting for her to enter. She kicked off her shoes and then spotted the pair next to hers. They were men's work boots. Those could only belong to one carpenter she knew, and that carpenter just happened to be on the A team. Spencer spun around, and screamed when her eyes landed on Toby's figure sitting on her couch. She was startled, but she didn't kick him out. Not while she knew there was nothing he would do to physically hurt her. But he didn't need to. He had already betrayed her in the worst possible way.

"Toby, what are you doing here?! How did you even get in?!" she screamed, infuriated.

"I used the spare key under the mat," Toby said quietly.

"How did you know where it was?!" she screamed, louder this time. "Of course you knew where it was! You're A!" By this time, her thumb and forefinger were on the bridge of her nose, and she was pacing. "He's in my house. God, he's in my house. Get him out. No, let him stay. We need to talk. I can't talk to him. Ugh, I'll just let him stay, see what he says, and then kick him out afterward," she whispered to herself. She seemed to be having an internal battle. You know in the TV shows when there's an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other, trying to convince you to take their side? Well that's how Spencer felt right now.

"Spencer, we need to talk," Toby whispered. But the whispering had the opposite of the effect he was hoping for. It set Spencer off.

"Damn straight we need to talk, Toby! You owe me some answers! Do you know how much hell you put me through? I loved you!" Spencer wasn't aware, but she had tears streaming down her face. Toby flinched at the past tense of _love._

"You're right. I do owe you some answers. I want to explain." Spencer ignored him and traveled to the kitchen for two water glasses and aspirin. She kept the aspirin for herself and handed Toby the other water glass. Toby could feel the icy tension between them. There was a little sexual tension too, but it had too much competition to win either of them over. He wanted to break the ice, literally. So he made his hands shake and he let the glass slip through his fingers onto the wooden floor, shattering the crystal into a billion tiny pieces.

"Dammit!" He swore under his breath.

"It's fine," Spencer muttered quietly, and got up to go to the linen closet across the room for a broom and dustpan.

"Spencer, let me do that. I broke the glass."

"It's okay, I'll do it." She crouched down. Toby also crouched down, and looked into her eyes. He took the cleaning supplies from her hand and swept up all the glass, then dumped it into her trashcan in the kitchen. Spencer sat down on the couch opposite Toby's couch-she still didn't _completely_ trust him-and waited for him to try to explain.

* * *

_Spencer's POV_

_I'll try my best to follow if I can, but_

_I would have let you leave_

_I would have let you leave_

_I would have let you leave_

Toby explained how started out as A. It was after he had gotten back form juvenile detention, when everyone thought he was a criminal for killing Alison and blinding his sister, when he hadn't done either. Mona had approached him, and explained to him that he would be getting back at the girls, the ones who thought he was so bad, who used to be part of Alison's clique before she was murdered. He jumped at the chance, he thought it would just be a few meaningless texts, maybe a couple pranks. Nothing as serious as killing someone. _Nothing as serious as watching Mona strangle then shoot Maya_. Of course, he was terribly wrong. He tried to get out of it, but they pulled him back in. Apparently he knew too much, and they didn't want to kill him. Not yet. They loosened a scaffolding, cut the brakes in his truck. Even threatened to hurt Spencer, the girl he had been told to break the heart of, but instead fell for. The girl he loved.

* * *

_Toby's POV_

_The static waves across the screen_

_Define this notion_

_Back and forth and in between_

_Like my emotion_

_And i know youre never gonna understand_

_Spencer's POV_

_Oh, wont you slow this down if you can_

Spencer was ready to kick him out every time he opened his mouth, but he always gave her a reason to let him stay. She was biased, though, and still ready to kick him out, until he came to the end of his story.

"I'm not A anymore. Now I'm _your _A. I've been working as a double agent, Spence. Making sure they don't hurt any of you too much. Not enough to raise suspicion, more than I would have liked, but I'm doing my best to keep them from hurting you guys."

* * *

Spencer flung herself across the coffee table and buried her face in Toby's shoulder while her arms went around his neck in a hug. She was ecstatic that Toby would go to such great lengths to protect her and her friends. But then it hit her, and she looked up.

"Isn't this dangerous, Toby?" she asked, her eyes full of concern.

Toby chuckled. "Very. But no more danger than all these secrets got _you _into."

Spencer smashed her lips to his and he, surprised by her urgency, pulled away. Spencer frowned.

"You don't want me anymore?" Spencer's eyes started to water.

"Of course I do, Spence. You just startled me, that's all. It killed me when we were apart," Toby whispered in Spencer's ear.

"Me too. I love you." Spencer stood up and walked over to the stereo. She switched it on, and ironically a slow CD was already in the player. She started to dance.

* * *

_Toby's POV_

_You swayed your hips and stole the breath_ _that i was taking_

_I touched your lips and held your hands_ _when they were shaking_

_Look how we've fallen upon our knees_, _how we forgot it_

_These empty halls held our disease_ _before we caught it_

"Wouldn't you like to dance, Mr. Carpenter?" Spencer asked in a teasing tone.

"Of course I would," Toby said, and walked over and took Spencer's hands. He kissed her lightly, and then put his hands around his neck and moved his to her waist. They began to sway. Soon Spencer's hands were shaking. Then her whole body shook, and she turned red in the face.

"I can't believe they did that to you, Toby. I can't believe those messed-up monsters did that to you." Even Spencer's voice was shaking.

"Spencer. Spencer!" She looked up at him, and soon only her hands were shaking. "It's fine, baby. I want to help you. I _ need _to help you. I love you."

"I love you too. More than words could describe."

Spencer wanted to start the song over, but Toby had to leave. "I'll be back. Save the music for me, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Carpenter." Spencer smiled.

* * *

_Now out the door and down the stairs from your apartment_

_I would have let you leave_

_The static waves across the screen_ _define this notion_

_Back and forth and in between_ _like my emotion_

_Now out the door and down the stairs_ _from your apartment_

_I count the steps from where i am_ _to where i started_

_I would have let you _

_I would have let you _

_I would have let you _

_I would have let you leave._

* * *

**A/N.**


End file.
